<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by kark6t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905507">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kark6t/pseuds/kark6t'>kark6t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, homostuck - Fandom, homosuck - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Dave, M/M, mlm!!, touchstarved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kark6t/pseuds/kark6t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is meeting karkat after an extremely long time. Karkat and him used to be extremely close, and Dave is excited to meet him again.</p><p>Except something is different this time,</p><p>Dave is blind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave x Karkat - Relationship, DaveKat, karkat x dave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. || We Meet Again ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS,, IM STARTING TO GET USED TO WRITING HERE AND IM TRYING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. ILL ACTUALLY TRY MY BEST HERE!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 12th.</p><p>❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</p><p class="pesterlog"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]</p><p class="kanaya">GA: Karkat, Im Here Now

</p><p class="karkat">CG: I’LL BE OUTSIDE IN A SECOND. I BOUGHT SOMETHING FOR DAVE. </p><p>Karkat gets out his house, and sees Kanaya and Rose sitting in their car. Rose is pointing at the back seat, hinting that’ll be the seat he’s sitting in. Karkat sighs and makes his way to the back of their car. He feels a bit anxious that he’s going to see Dave again.</p><p>“So how are you feeling Karkat? This ride is going to be long.” Rose turns her head to the back of the car and looks at Karkat.</p><p>“Well, i’m a kind of excited honestly. I still don’t fucking understand why Dave lives so far away, but i’ve missed him even though he can be a little bitch towards me.” Karkat mumbles a bit at the end. </p><p>“Do you think dave would like my outfit?” Karkat asks. Kanaya’s eyes widen, Rose looks at Kanaya and then back at Karkat. Karkat’s outfit is a usual turtle neck, but instead of wearing grey pants like he normally would he wore fluffy red pants with hints of black. </p><p>“Well Dave does love fluffy clothing, He probably will.” Rose smiles, but she’s ignoring something.</p><p>She hasn’t told Karkat that Dave...Well. Dave is blind, Dave was extremely injured and his vision was completely ruined. It’s very difficult for Dave to see now that everything is blurry to him. Rose didn’t know how to tell Karkat, so she just didn’t.</p><p>Rose looks at Kanaya’s face. Her face has a confused expression, Kanaya thought Rose had told him what happened to Dave.. but Rose really doesn’t know how to. Rose thinks Karkat would figure it out eventually.</p><p>December 13th.</p><p>• 4 AM •</p><p>Kanaya finally arrived to Dave’s house. She stood up all day driving, which really isn’t good but Kanaya didn’t mind that. She was just glad they were there. Everyone knocked out instead of her, but driving all day drained all of Kanaya’s energy and Kanaya passed out. </p><p>• 10 AM •</p><p>“Kanaya.. KANAYA!” </p><p>Kanaya jumps and hits her head on ceiling of her car, Rose awoke her. Rose feels a bit guilty for waking her up and she frowns, “I’m sorry.. but you just weren’t waking up. I made breakfast for everyone and wanted you to eat at a normal time.. if you’re still tired you can continue sle-“ </p><p>Kanaya silences her by putting a finger on her mouth, Kanaya hugs Rose and mumbles something. “Don’t worry Rose. You worry about me a lot sometimes, which isn’t bad but i hate to see you upset.” Kanaya lets go of Rose and smiles,” So, what’d you make for Breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>;; Inside of Daves House ;;</p><p> </p><p>Dave.. is still sleeping, Karkat wants to wake him up. ‘Rose made a whole meal and he still isn’t fucking awake?’ Karkat thought. He sighs and sits down on Dave’s couch. Dave’s couch is really, really soft. ‘Dave loves soft things, Rose said something like that right?’ Karkat’s mind wanders off again and he’s zoning out.</p><p>Rose walks into the house with Kanaya, Rose looks around the living room to see if Dave has waken up. Dave.. hasn’t.</p><p>“Dave still isn’t awake?” Rose is kind of shocked.</p><p>“Kanaya, i’ll be back. I’m going to wake him up.”</p><p>Rose walks to Dave’s room and slowly opens the door. Dave is sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking to himself. </p><p>“It’s me Rose.” Rose says quietly, Dave jumps a bit, and turns his head towards Rose. Rose watches him squint his red eyes at her. </p><p>“I’m sorry for scaring you. Do you want me to help you pick out and outfit? Or were you able to find something on your own?” Rose slowly approaches him.</p><p>Dave turns his head to his dresser and then looks back and Rose.</p><p>“yeah, it’d probably be best if you helped me”</p><p>;; living room ;;</p><p>*Snap, Snap*</p><p>Karkat shakes his head, and realizes Kanaya snapping her finger in front of him.</p><p>“shit.... Sorry, i zoned out” he mumbles</p><p>“It’s fine. Dave should be coming out soon, so you’ll be able to see him.” Kanaya smiles.</p><p>Karkat was excited to see Dave again, like really excited. ‘How much has Dave changed? How much has his personality changed? His appearance? His mental health? Nows the time to figure that all out.’ He thought to himself.</p><p>The two trolls in the living room hear Rose and Dave walking towards them.</p><p>Dave stands next to Rose, Rose is smiling. Dave is wearing a red and white hoodie with baggy pants. Not really different, except Dave seems a bit more pale than he usually is.</p><p>Dave puts on his shades and whispers something to Rose. Rose grabs Daves hand and slowly walks him to his couch. Dave sits down right next to Karkat. Luckily, Dave is kind of near-sighted. So he is able to see Karkat a bit better than he did before, even if Karkat looks like some grey blob. </p><p>“karkat..”  Dave mumbles.</p><p>Dave hugs Karkat. Tears are forming in his eyes, ‘this is great. Karkat is with me again. I’m so glad he’s here now.’ Dave thought. Karkat slowly hugs Dave back and smiles. Karkat didn’t think Dave would be this emotional, but surprisingly he was. Karkat didn’t mind though, he himself missed Dave.</p><p>Dave slowly gets off of Karkat, wipes his tears and then makes an attempt to get up by himself. </p><p>Dave tries to walk to his kitchen to go serve himself whatever Rose made, Karkat follows. While Dave is walking, he trips on one of his house decorations he forgot to put away. </p><p>Karkat tries not to laugh, but fails. ‘How could he NOT see that. It was literally right there, and it’s not even that small’ </p><p>“pffHAAHAHH HAHHAHH.. WAAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I JUST.. HHAHAHHH HOW’D YOU EVEN FUCKING FALL” </p><p>Rose and Kanaya give Karkat a death glare. Karkat is confused with why, but helps dave up after. While he’s helping Dave mumbles something.</p><p>“What was that?” Karkat asks</p><p>“karkat.. I’m fucking blind.” He tells him</p><p>Karkat answers, “I know you are but seriously, how’d you manage to not see that”</p><p>Dave sighs.</p><p>“Karkat. Im serious, i’m actually blind”</p><p> </p><p>❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. || Blind ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD, FIRST CHAPTER GOT 50+ HITS?? THANK YOU ALL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS WELL, JUST A REMINDER THAT EVERYONE IS GROWN UP IN THIS FANFIC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 13th</p><p>❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</p><p> </p><p>Karkat.. Karkat didn’t believe it for a good second. But then he realized how serious Dave had been when he said that.</p><p>‘im serious’</p><p>Karkat felt like a total asshole.</p><p>“..oh my god. Im so sorry Dave I didn’t- i didn’t know. No one told me i just-“</p><p>Dave puts a finger on Karkat’s cheek, and then tries to find his lips so he can shush him. </p><p>“hey, its fine really. You didn’t know.. and thats okay.” He smiled a bit. Dave really didn’t care. ‘Was he used to this or something?’ Karkat thought, but Karkat would never know. </p><p>Karkat sighs and then quickly grabs Dave in for a hug.</p><p>“I promise to help you while i’m here Dave.”</p><p>“Karkat.. you don’t really need too-“</p><p>“No. I’m helping you.”</p><p>Dave starts sniffling. Soon he starts laughing and crying, he’s happy.</p><p>• 11 PM •</p><p>Karkat is sitting on Daves couch watching tv. He feels bad because, well DAVE CAN’T WATCH TV.. Dave sits right next to Karkat, Kanaya and Rose have gone out to eat together. </p><p>“So-“<br/>
They both said that at the same time.</p><p>Dave giggles,”You go first bro”.</p><p>“Well, i was wondering what you usually do here since you live all alone.. and you’re BLIND.. how do you manage to move around and shit?” he stares at Dave.</p><p>“oh” Dave thinks for a second,” well, John usually comes over and helps me. He lives around here as well, we both moved to the same state because we both wanted to apply for our dream jobs.”</p><p>Dave frowns,” but something happened to me that i rather wouldn’t talk about that made me fucking blind..” </p><p>“Being blind is a pain in the ass really. I can only feel stuff.. so i really like soft things”</p><p>Dave attempts to put his hand on the couch thats fluffy but puts his hand on Karkat’s leg instead. He can’t tell the difference and Karkat is fucking gay panicking.</p><p>“ this couch feels so fucking amazing, John bought them for my birthday. He’s got a ton of money now since they accepted him into his dream job and shit.” Dave is rubbing Karkat's leg. </p><p>“I usually listen to audio books now, John leaves some for me. It’s kinda nice to visualize whatever happens in the story, and I don’t really have a choice to visualize or not.” Dave is still rubbing Karkat’s leg.</p><p>“Hey, Karkat” Dave looks at Karkat, “what color is this couch anyways? I can’t tell with these shades on”</p><p>Karkat’s whole face is hot, Dave has been stroking his fucking leg for 5 minutes straight. </p><p>“IIts a light grey.” Karkat’s voice trembles a bit.</p><p>“..are you alright?” Daves face looks extremely worried now. He heard Karkat's voice trembling.</p><p>“yes yes yes iim fine. i’m fucking fine, why are you asking?” Daves hand is still on Karkat’s leg. </p><p>“.. is this not my couch”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“karkat”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“karkat what the hell am i touching”</p><p>“................”</p><p>“fine i’ll figure out myself”</p><p>Dave starts moving his hand closer to Karka-</p><p>“YOU’RE TOUCHING MY FUCKING LEGS.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“oh fuck”. Dave moves his hands straight to his face, he can feel it heating up.</p><p>“im sooo fucking sorry Karkat” Dave keeps facepalming.</p><p>“Dave it’s fine”</p><p>“..no it isn’t i could’ve touched something else if i kept fucking moving” Dave moves his hands away from his face and puts them in his lap.</p><p>Both of them sigh and stay quiet for 1 minute.</p><p>“Hey-“<br/>
They both said the same thing once again.</p><p>They both sigh and Karkat speaks first.</p><p>“Would you be interested if we read an audio book together? Like a romantic one?” Karkat asks.</p><p>“romantic?” Daves eyes widen.</p><p>“Did you fucking forget that i love romantic movies..” Karkat seems shocked, no one forgets.</p><p>“haha um no..........Anyways, I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>• 2 AM •</p><p> </p><p>“WAAAHAAAHAHAHH... THAT WAS SO FUCKING PERFECT...” Karkat is sobbing happy tears. Dave looks at him and quietly laughs.</p><p>“yeah, that really wasn’t that bad.” Dave smiles.</p><p>“That part when they held hands.. oh my god. I fucking screeched in my head.” Karkat continues talking about the book.</p><p>Dave tries to quiet him down.</p><p>“karkat”</p><p>“AND WHEN THEY WENT TO HIS MOMS HOUSE..”</p><p>“karkat..”</p><p>“I CANT BELIEVE THAT THEY JUST TORE THEM APART LIKE THAT”</p><p>“KARKAT”</p><p>“..OH, sorry- continue” Karkat silences.</p><p>“well, i’ve been wanting to say this since earlier but.. thank you for coming and seeing me again bro. I fucking missed you, I didn’t think you would actually come and see me again..and i-“</p><p>He’s interrupted by Karkat caressing his (face) cheek with one hand. </p><p>“shooooooosh..”</p><p>“Of course i would come and see you Dave, we used to be so close.. until you moved. I really missed you Dave, you don’t know how excited i was.. but i was really reaally excited.” Karkat mumbles quietly.</p><p>Dave puts his hand on Karkat’s hand, “..really? You really were?..” Dave suddenly gets emotional and starts sobbing once again.</p><p>Oh they really missed each other. They both enjoyed each others company. Dave didn’t want this moment to end, Karkat’s hand was warm. </p><p>“please don’t.. don’t move you’re hand.” Dave was fucking touch starved. Hardly anyone saw him ever since he moved except John.</p><p>::::::::::::::::::: JANUARY OF 2016<br/>
[flashback]</p><p>(this is a memory the two cannot really remember since it was years ago! Try your best to visualize whats happening and who’s talking.)</p><p>‘‘Kaaarkat’’</p><p>‘What do you fucking want dave.’</p><p>‘’Just wanted to see your outfit, looks fuckin hot’’ he winks. </p><p>‘oh fuck you..’ he blushes.</p><p>‘’hehe’’</p><p>‘’im so glad that i was able to find someone as amazing as you Karkat, really. i love teasing you’’</p><p>‘’its fuckin hilarious bro’’ he laughs.</p><p>‘...i dont know if i should be offended because you cant stop fucking teasing me.. or if i should be happy that you think of me that way’</p><p>Karkat bumps into Dave.</p><p>‘AH SHI-‘</p><p>‘’caught ya’’</p><p>They get really close to each others face, they could both feel each others breath on their skin. This was it, this was the moment they would k-</p><p>“kArKat :o)”</p><p>‘AH SHIT—‘</p><p>‘’oh uh- sorry i let you go Karkat’’ he lends a hand to Karkat.</p><p>Karkat holds Daves hand for a while, lets go, then turns to Gamzee. </p><p>[FLASHBACK OVER]</p><p>‘we almost kissed... this could.. this could be our moment. Just us. I should fucking go for it’ Karkat thinks. 

</p>
<p>Karkat gets close to Dave.</p><p>“Dave..”</p><p>‘door opens somewhere’ 
Karkat and Dave don’t hear it since they’re to focused on each other.</p><p>Karkat gets close to Dave’s face and..</p><p>❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY THIS CHAPTER SEEMED SHORT!! IM A BIT TIRED, HAVE FUN WITH THE CLIFFHANGER HEHEH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>